Happy April Fool Day to CID
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: guys...i am not here to April fool u...its a story on CID & how they enjoyed this special day!its very funny...plsssss read & review...


**A/N:NO NO….I AM NOT HERE TO APRIL FOOL YOU…SUBHA SE MAIN KHUD HI ITNI BAAR APRIL FOOL HO GAYI…..LEKIN AAB CID KO APRIL FOOL HONA BAKI HAI….CHALO NOW "MISSION TO APRIL FOOL CID"…..SO LETS GO…..\**

**Here we go…plsssssss enjoy….yep!u will enjoy…**

The person who was sitting in the chair was boiling in anger….he even couldn't think tht sum1 has the power to dismiss him!no…its not possible…..he stood up…..he was roaming here &amp; there holding the letter in his hand….

The person:muse?haan…..muse dismiss karega…itni himmat!akhir meri galti hi kya hai?

…main to humesha desh ke liye dushmano se lara….apni jaan pe khela…kya ye din dekhne ke liye?

…aaj subha kitna khush tha main…..ye swapna dekhke…kitna acha swapna tha….lekin iss ek letter ki wajase sab khatam…..sab tabah ho gaya…had hai!

Then all on a sudden he heard a bomb blasting laughter behind him…..he turned &amp; shocked to see the persons standing with smiling face…he was so confused….the whole situation was getting more &amp; more mysterious for him…he was staring at them…..

the person:Abhijeet,Daya…aur tum sab log yahan?

Abhi:kyu sir?khush nehi hue?

Daya:hume dekhke acha nhi laga sir?

The person:nehi bilkul acha nhi laga…aisa kya khoob surti hai tum logome jo acha lagega?

Freddy:sir ab hum itne bhi bure nhi hai…

Abhi:waise sir…humara plan kaisa laga?

The person:plannnnnn?kaunsa plan?

Daya:subha subha aap dismiss ho gaye CID se…..acha nehi laga?

The person:oh!to ye plan tha….tumlogo ki itni himmat?

Abhi:aab sir humare himmat to kafi zyada hai hi….aab ye to apko manna hi padega….

The person:jante ho main kaun hu?

Abhi:yes sir….ap DCP CHITROLE ho….

The person:tum jante ho isse tumhe kitna bada saza mil sakta hai?

Daya:kya sir….aap humsha itne serious kyu hote hai?aj 1st April hai…mazak to banta hi hai…

Dcp:mere sath mazak?

Freddy:kyu sir…mana hai?

Abhi:are sir….asli surprise to abhi baki hai….

Dcp:matlab?

Daya:aajao sab…

Sachin &amp; Rajat entered with a cake…a candle &amp; a flower stick…..

Dcp:ye sab kya hai?

Abhi:sir….aj ek aur din bhi hai…

Dcp:aaj aur kya hai?(angry)

Daya:apka janamdin sir….

Dcp(amazed):aaj mera janam din hai?aur muse yaad tak nehi….

Sachin:to kya hua sir!hum yaad karwa dete….aap cake katiye na….

Dcp:tum logo ko yaad hai?

Daya:sir hum utne bhi bure nehi hai jitna aap soch te hai…..

Dcp:thank u all…thank u so much…

Abhi:sir plss…..hum bhi apke liye kuch kar sakte hai….

Freddy:sir….aap cake kato na….plsss….

Dcp :haan haan kyu nehi?

He cut the cake…they all had fun…

Dcp:maine itna bura kiya tum sabke sath aur tum log…..im sorry for everything…

Abhi:sir plsss aab ap birthday ke din senti maat ho jana….

Daya:sir we r sorry too….itna bura mazak kiya…

Dcp:nehi Daya its ok….itna acha surprise bhi to diya,,,,,,,,

Abhi:sir abhi hum nikalte hai…..ACP sir bhi nehi hai to kaafi zyada kaam hai….

Dcp:thik hai…..bye…

All bid him bye &amp; headed to buro…they were laughing the whole way….

All reached to buro…..but kya sirf khusi?nehi…kuch aur bhi hai jo inke wait kar rahe the….

They entered to buro talking each other…..but saw AcP sir there…..

Abhi:sir aap?

Acp(tensed):haan…tum log kahan the itne der tak?

Daya(laugh):sir apko pata hai aj humne DCP CHITROLE ko April fool banaya…..

Acp(sadly):aab ye sab chod do Daya…..

Abhi(shock):sir….kya hua?aap itne tension me kyu hai?

Acp:baat hi kuch aisi hai Abhijeet….

Freddy:kuch hua hai sir?

Abhi:sir pls batayiye na…..kya hua?

Acp**:TRANSFER**…

All got a high voltage spark…..

Daya:kiska transfer sir?pls sir…batayiye na…

Acp:Daya main Delhi gaya tha head officials ke sath meeting krne….to pata chala ki waha ek naye ACP ki zarurat hai….isliye muse waha transfer kar diya jayega….aur IB se koi naye ACP ko yaha veja jayega…

Abhi sat on a chair…

Daya:ye..ye..ye kya keh rahe hai sir aap?

Freddy(crying):nehi….aisa nehi ho sakta….sir aap nehi ja sakte….

Acp(hugged him,teary):jana to main bhi nehi chahta Freddy….lekin…

They got apart…..

Rajat:sir…ap hume April Fool kar rahe hai na?

Acp:kash aisa kar pata Rajat…par ye sach hai…

Abhi:sir plsss…mat jayiye na…..plsssss sir…

Acp(hold him):Abhijeet pls sambhalo apne aap ko…..tum aur Daya CID ke takat ho….humesha aise hi rehna….samze?

Daya:apke bina hum kuch nhi hai sir….pls sir aisa mat kijiye….

Sachin:haan sir…plsss aap unse baat kijiye na….pls sir….

Acp:aur kuch nehi ho sakta Sachin…

Abhi(teary,he was crying):plsssss sir…..aisa mat kijiye….plsssss sir….

Daya hugged him tightly….

Rajat:sir muse aab bhi yakeen nhi ho raha….

Acp:thik hai!tum khud ye letter pado…ye hi wo official letter hai…..

He gave him the letter…Rajat opened it slowly…he got shocked….

Rajat:sir matlab ye sab sach…..

Acp:nehi hai…

All were standstill…..

Abhi:kya hai is paper me?

Rajat showed all the paper…

It was written...

**HAPPY FOOL DAY…YOU ALL ARE BADLY APRIL FOOL….**

Abhi:sir ap!

Acp:kyu prank sirf tumlog hi play kr sakte ho…

Daya:sir aapne kya acting ki!hume rula hi diya…..

Acp:Rajat was right…..par ye do mere pagal bete to rone lag gaye…

Abhi:very bad sir!

Acp:ha ha ha…janta hu thora zyada ho gaya…lekin ye dekh ke bohot acha laga ki tumlog muzse itna pyaar krte ho…

Freddy:wo to hum waise bhi krte hai sir…..iske liye ye sab?

Acp:acha baba sorry!chalo….aaj issi sorry k basis pe lunch meri taraf se…

They all enjoyed a lot…..then they returned to their home…..

**DUO'S HOME:**

Abhi &amp; Daya sat on sofa…..

Daya:aaj kitna maza aya na boss?

Abhi:haan yaar…ACP sir to kamal ke actor nikle…

Daya:haam to rone lag gaye,,,,,,,

Abhi:haan yaar sach me…

Daya:acha main chaye banata hu….

Abhi:tu chaye banayega?

Daya:haan kyu?

Abhi:nhi tu ja…..

Abhi went to his room &amp; freshen up…come to drawing room…Daya was waiting for him…..

Abhi:ye lo chaye…..acha bana hai…..

Abhi took it &amp; took a sip….

He was shocked…where Daya was laughing madly…Abhi gave him a deadly glance…

Abhi:ye to….

Daya:cold drinks hai…..

Abhi:Daya ka bacha…tuse to main…..

Daya ran &amp; went to his room…..

Abhi sat on sofa…

Abhi:bohot chalak hai na tu!dekh aab…

Daya went to his room &amp; after freshening he opened his almirah &amp; shocked….a big gift box was there…

Daya:ye kisne rakha?

Then he took it out &amp; opened….but in that box there was so many small boxes….

Daya:kya hai ye sab?

He started opening all….but all were empty….but suddenly he opened a box &amp; shouted…..

Daya:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

A** cockroach** was there….

Abhi came…..

Abhi(laugh):kya hua?chillaya kyu….

Daya(almost cry):Abhi ye….ye….co..cockroach…..

Abhi:kahan ,,,,acha….ye…..

He took the cockroach in his hand…Daya was shocked…

Daya:boss….tum…..ye kitna ganda hai….

Abhi(smile):Daya beta….ganda to tab hoga na jab ye asli hoga…

Daya:matlab ye nakli hai?

Abhi:aur nehi to kya!

Daya(hit him):bohot bura mazak hai boss….main kitna dar gaya tha….

Abhi:dheere bol Daya…tu CID officer hai….agar koi sun lega to anarth ho jayega…

Daya:shut up!

Abhi :awww….mera bachcha to naraz ho gaya…..acha sorry!

Daya:thik hai….

They hugged each other tightly…..they both were smiling this time…..

Then they ate dinner &amp; slept peacefully…

**GOOD NIGHT DUO….**

**A/N:HAWWWWW!KITNA ACHA APRIL FOOL BANAYA MAINE AP LOGOKO…ARE CID KE SATH SATH TO AAP SAB BHI APRIL FOOL HO GAYE….LOLZ!**

**PLSSSSSSSS REVIEW…..THANKS FOR READING…**

**HAPPY FOOL DAY…..BYE…SRIJA**


End file.
